Happiness Comes To Those Who Wait
by KayleighIsHappy
Summary: Emily has been in and out of care most of her life she is unhappy untill Blaine and his family come into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to apologize in advance if there is any bad punctuation or spelling am dyslexic so its harder to wright storys.**

* * *

She Knew the routine like the back of her hand; walk into some strangers house they would offer her a drink but she would always say no. Emily would move from foster home to foster home the longest she has ever stayed in one place was with her mum and dad when they were alive. In 3 months she has lived with 6 family's after a while she just got used to being sent back to she got so used to being sent back that she just would never unpack _(mind you all she had was a suit case full of clothes, her dads old guitar and a few photos.)_

Emily used to be outgoing and adventurous, she would always be talking and laughing with her friends but that was before she was put in sunny Ville orphan inch for kids but now she would just try and avoid conversation at all she spent most of her time singing and playing her dads guitar in the attic alone she liked it that way, come to think of it she spent most of her time there because the other kids just found it annoying they just found her annoying.

It was Tuesday and another family had sent her back they said it was because they had too much on their plate but she knew it was because they didn't want a damaged anti-social kid in their house. She never used to be like this but she didn't have any energy to be happy everything she had was taken from her, she had no one, she was alone but deep down inside all she wanted was someone to talk to but she would never let anyone know that.

"Emily! Emily "someone called from downstairs it was probably Jen her social worker, her voice always seemed….too optimistic it annoyed her because she was always happy and caring when Emily was always sad it just got under her skin the way she was always so nice. Jen has always been there for Emily even if she didn't really speak to her but she always apprenticed her kindness.

Emily walked down stairs into the big living room where Jen was sitting "yes" she said in dull tone she obviously wasn't in the mood to talk but Emily was never in the mood to talk it was nothing new or anything to be that concerned about.

"We have to talk… you need to start being more friendly, people don't like it when you don't talk to them please I want you to be happy but the only way for that to happen is to find a good family and you have stayed with plenty"

Emily just sat on the seat across from her she was trying to listen but she found it hard when she was basically saying that she needed to trust people and let people in and she didn't know how the only people she ever trusted was her mom.

"Please Em stop pushing me away stop pushing everyone away we... I just want you to be happy"

Emily didn't say anything tears were forcing themselves out her eyes, she put all her energy in making sure she didn't cry she didn't want to show that she was vulnerable she just stood up and walked away.

* * *

**what do you think? yeah sorry that there is no klaine but next chapter there will be i promise! Follow me on twitter kayleighIsHappy**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is chapter 2 ...again i am sorry for bad spelling ect...anyway on a more important note say hello to Blaine Wooooo**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok with this Blaine?" His mother asked tilting her head with concern.

"Yes for that last time yes" he said going in for a hug.

"Good because we are going to visit this afternoon and I would like you to come"

Blaine pulled away from the hug and looked at his mother with uncertainty, did he really want to go to a place where there would be kids less well off than he was? I mean he already felt bad just thinking about it but he agreed to go only because his dad was away on a business trip.

At first Blaine wasn't so sure on the idea he didn't want to seem selfish but the thought of a stranger living in his house felt weird but after he talked to Kurt about it he was put at ease Kurt made him relies that sharing his home to someone who has nothing is a good thing.

"Blaine come on we going" his mother shouted, grabbing the car keys from the kitchen unit.

"Err meet you in the car" Blaine was looking at himself in the mirror wearing a V neck and black skinny jeans he was nervous but he didn't understand why he wasn't the one that might be going to live in strangers house.

The pulled up outside and it wasn't all what Blaine expected it looked surprisingly welcoming there was a big sign that said sunny Ville orphan inch that was decorated with suns, the grass outside was green and bright it look like a nice place.

Blaine looked at his mother who was smiling she turned to him and said "hey don't worry"

He smiled they got out the car and walked through the gates towards the big red door on the front It had entrance they went in and were greeted by a tall smiley woman she stuck out her hand and said

"Hello my name is Jen Whyte but just call me Jen" she smiled

"Hello am Alison and this is my son Blaine" she shook the woman's hand and then nudged Blaine to shake her hand too.

"Ok let's go to my office, this way" she said with a huge smile on her face _no one can be that happy._

Blaine and his mother walked behind Jen it was weird because it was really quite, aren't there meant to be like 30 kids here but he just guessed that they were outside, just as they reached Jens office Blaine heard a familiar nose a noise that made him smile, a noise he loved he tapped his mother's shoulder and asked if he could wait outside the office. She nodded.

As him mom was talking to the social worker he went to find out where that noise was coming from as he got closer he recognised it was a guitar he needed to know where it was coming from.

Blaine walked up stairs and walked along a corridor with a horrible red carpet Blaine thought to himself if Kurt was here he would probably just slag the place off for its horrid colour choices Blaine sniggered

He stopped by some attic stairs he leaned against the wall closed his eyes and listened to the music the sound of a girl's voice singing one of his favourite songs he wanted to listen more before he would go up

Just before he was about to climb up the attic ladder the singing stopped and so did the guitar playing and she was crying.

"….Hi…."

She was startled she wasn't expecting anyone to come up here she whipped away her tears she waved still shocked and just looked at him as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Blaine stuck his hand out "Am Blaine"

"You're a really good singer by the way"

This made Emily feel embarrassed and she wasn't sure what to do she stuck out her hand that was shaking pretty badly and her hand met his. Blaine knew just by looking at her that nothing like this had ever happened to her no one had ever invaded her personal space.

Emily pulled her hand away and they sat in silence. Blaine was looking around the attic she obviously kept her stuff up here.

"em..ily " her voiced stuttered

"Hi Emily"

Blaine thought if he spoke in a confident voice it might make her feel better, less intimidated

"So" Blaine said "what kind of guitar have you got?"

She didn't say anything but she handed him her guitar and for anyone that knew her she never let anyone touch her stuff let alone her dads guitar her hands still shaking.

"WOW a C.F. Martin and Co…. that's pretty cool"

"It was my …" she broke off

"Are you here to…."

"Yes" Blaine interrupted he knew exactly what she meant

Changing the subject quickly

"So why do you play up here" looking right at her he could see that she has never had much of a conversation with anyone.

"Well umm the other kids don't like it when I play so… I play up here" her voice getting more relaxed she was still nervous.

Blaine nodded and handed her back the guitar.

She took it and held on to it like it was going to save her life it was her comfort blanket.

"C…can you play" her voice almost as comfortable as Blaine's

"Yeah I can…god I love it so much am going to guess you love it to?"

She nodded and almost smiled she thought of her dad and how passionate he was about music.

"if you're going pick one of us I would….make sure they are ok with it I mean just get to know them first because mo…st of the time we are forced to and doesn't sit well with me….I Mean us" Emily was shocked she can't believe that she had just said that she looked like she was going to cry.

Blaine Just looked at her he could see talking about made her upset and he was a bit shocked himself she had said so much in one sentence.

"Thanks we will keep that in mind" he smiled

"Just out of curiosity how long have you been here" Blaine tried to be sensitive about it.

She was hesitant to answer

"Umm…well since I was 10 but … I have been in and out am 15 now so yeah …a while"

…

"BLAINE?" a voice called from downstairs he knew it was his mother he looked at Emily and put his hand on her shoulder she flinched

"I will be back" he smiled at her and she smiled back she hasn't smiled in a long time and for the first time she was looking forward to something.

* * *

**Well thats it till chapter 3 they get longer as they go on and stuff so yeah... thanks for all the nice comments about chapter one i didnt expect them at all honestly. xxx just before i go i have noticed that Blaine interupts alot i think you will notice it too as the chapters go :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**k so here it is...this story is getting harder and harder to wright.. i want to thank OnyxAngelxfor looking over it and stuff. also sorry for the spelling ect.**

* * *

Blaine was driving to Kurt's house and all he could think about was how sad Emily was she obviously has had a rough past and she managed to share just a little bit of it with him for some reason he felt like he had a responsibility to make sure she is happy which was weird because he had only known her like 20 minutes. He hadn't told his mom about her because he wanted to see what Kurt though first.

"So?"

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed anxious for an answer

"Well… she sounds…"

"Yes?" Blaine interrupted

"Damaged" Kurt added but Blaine already knew this after only speaking to her for a short while.

"Yes I know but do you think she would fit in with my life...do you think she will be ok satying with me?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders

"Well am going back with my mom tomorrow" he said going kiss.

…...

Emily sat in the attic till 10oclock she just sat and thought about what it would be like living with a family that brought out all her good sides instead of the ones that just make her hide away even more she thought about how much she had told Blaine he was a total stranger and had only known for 20 minutes and yet she managed to share more with him than her own social worker who she has known for years.

When she was told to go to bed she lay down and just thought about what happened…what happened to her parents she knew that Blaine and his mom were coming to visit and talk about who they are thinking about fostering…..

….

"So" the social worker said "Am guessing you have looked over the different profiles"

Blaine's mom nodded

"Is there any in particular profile you were thinking about?"

"Well …."

"How come Emily's profile isn't in with the others" Blaine interrupted

"Err…" the social worker was shocked she was probably thinking how on earth did he know about Emily

"Well because…" she didn't know I guess she just gave up trying to find Emily the perfect family

"Who's Emily" Blaine's mom asked

"When you were talking with the social worker I heard a guitar and it was coming from the attic and Emily was up there… we talked"

"Oh well then… I will go get her if that's ok with you" she looked at Alison, she nodded.

I think as soon as jen heard that she actually talked to another human being she ovbously thought that something good might happen

A few moments later Emily and the social worker walked in, Blaine had only known her for a short time and yet he already felt like a brother to her, he was already a little brother to cooper but he had left home already now he had the chance to show her how she can be happy he wanted to be her friend he was only 2 years older than she was. Blaine will probably be Emily's first friend.

"Hey Emily" Blaine said trying to make her feel comfortable.

"This is my mom… Alison" Blaine's mom stuck out her hand for Emily to shake

Emily looked at Blaine for some reassurance Blaine nodded to let her know it was ok.

Emily shook Alison's hand and stepped back

"Emily would you like to stay with us?" Alison added

Emily didn't know what to say she has been living in care for 5 years and many familys have come and gone but no one has ever asked her to stay with them it was a good feeling she had a good feeling

Emily tried to speak she tried to say something she looked at Blaine who was smiling at her

But she just nodded.

* * *

**well firstly blaine seems to always be in interrupting ... hope you liked just need to get this idea out my head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So its been awhile i know ..but here it is. Ugh its so short meh**

* * *

She didn't go with them straight away she had to pack and say goodbye even though _there wasn't that many people to say goodbye to she only spook to jen and even then she tried to avoid that,_ and a few days later they would come, it was the summer holidays right now and she was nervous because she knew she would have to change schools…but Blaine would look out for her right?

So this was it she felt happy for the first time ever she was going to live with a family that she liked.

"How are you" Blaine asked as he put her suitcase and guitar in the boot him mom was at work so he said he would pick her up.

She was really nervous and Blaine could sense it

Blaine just smiled

"Am a little nervous to be honest"

"Hey there's no need" he said as he opened the car door for her to get in.

"So I was thinking because in 2 days we have to go back to school we should do something fun and get to know each other"

She nodded

Blaine was determined to make her feel at home make her feel like her opinions were valid Blaine was good that way.

"So listen I have to go pick something up and my boyfriend's house you can come with me or you can stay in the car?"

"Err … can I meet him?"

Blaine looked at her with the biggest grin in the world

"Yes you can"

On the way Blaine talked about how they met she was really interested in the story Blaine thought it was because she didn't want to talk about her own feelings but he was ok sharing that with her if it meant that she could have the courage to say something about herself.

They arrived at Kurt's house Blaine was surprised that she wasn't surprised about him being gay maybe she just knew_ for some reason they always know._

"Ok we are here you can stay in the car if you want"

She shook her head and got out the car she walked behind Blaine as they walked up to the house Blaine turning round to make sure she was ok.

Blaine knocked on the door and a few seconds later a young man no older than Blaine wearing a denim shirt buttoned all the way to the top and black trousers he looked gay but she would never say that out loud

Kurt handed Blaine a bag that looked like it had clothes in it

"Hey Kurt thanks washing these erm…this is Emily"

"Emily nice to meet you Blaine has told me loads"

Emily smiled and waved she looked at Blaine he handed her the keys to the car and she walked away

"Yeah she is a little bit….shy" Blaine nodded

"is she ok I mean she looks really fragile" Kurt added

"Yeah she's fine we just came from the…" he didn't know what to call it "..the care home"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek

"I will see you on Monday…ok?"

"Yeah" Kurt replied

Blaine turned and ran towards the car throwing the bag in the back seat he waved to Kurt and Kurt blew him a kiss.

"Ok let's go home"

Emily nodded

"He's nice "she added Blaine smiled and started the car.

When they got home Blaine showed her round he had a big house with wooden floors and big windows the living room was a creamy colour and they had a big plasma TV, the kitchen was modern with granite work tops and marble floors.

Blaine took her up stairs

"And this is your room"

The room was bigger than any other room she has had usually they would squeeze her in to a shoe box office and say it was her room but they meant it, it was a blank canvas she could decorate her way but…a thought popped into her head what if they send her back

"ok so on Monday we go to school I go to mikinly so that were you will be going to"

Emily had a worried look on her face.

"Hey don't worry I will show you around and stuff" Blaine reassured her.

"em…..Blaine" he turned around

"Yeah?"

"em nothing"

Emily just looked at Blaine is seemed to her that he was always smiling all the time and she liked it.

* * *

**I really like this story Blaine is so nice...review let me know what you think. :) hugs and butterfly kisses **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you OnyxAngelx for making it 200000000 times better ! :) **

* * *

Emily woke up at 5am _she didn't actually sleep at all _she got out of bed and went down stairs to get a drink of water then sat in the corner of the living room. _ when she was younger if she couldn't sleep she would sit in the corner of a room it was a place where she felt safe she doesn't know why she feels comfortable there she has always just known to do if she is scared or she can't sleep.._

"Emily...?"

Emily woke up lying on the floor in the corner of the living room she woke up to a woman with a concerned look on her face

"Why are you sleeping down here?"

Emily looked over at the clock it was 6 obviously Blaine's mum goes to work early she didn't answer Alison's question she just merely ignored it but simply because she didn't know how to answer it

"Why don't you go upstairs to bed you might get an extra hour before you have to get up?"

Emily nodded and went upstairs. And she managed to get an hour before she had to get up.

Emily woke up and she had a shower she wasn't sure what to wear it was either a blue and white striped shirt with skinny jeans or t-shirt that had a cute green monster on it...she wanted to ware something low key because she didn't want to be noticed so she went with the shirt, it made her look artistic and creative that's why she brought it

She went down stairs to find Blaine putting things in his bag she had one like his, a bag that went over the shoulder like a computer bag except hers was black she filled it with loads of books she knew she wouldn't come home with them she would stick them in her locker she also packed her swim kit she was guessing there would be a pool, there normally is in schools like this she wanted to join the team or just spend most her time in the pool before all of this, she trained at her local club almost every night and would get up at stupid o'clock and train before school and I know it's hard to believe but she has been swimming since she was 6 she was sporty but when she was put in care she had to quit the team but she still managed to swim sometimes but not as much

She knew she was going to find it hard to make friends so if she just spent most her time in the pool or somewhere she could play music she knew that would be kind of ok.

"Morning" Blaine said "Are you almost ready? I don't really eat breakfast but I do eat a breakfast bar so that kind of counts" he handed her one.

"Ok so my mum gave me this to give to you" he handed her $10 "it's for lunch" Blaine smiled

"Thank you" she looked as if no one has ever her money before or something

When Emily got out the car she started to panic she was never good at meeting new people

"Ok so we will go to the office and get your timetable and find out where your locker is."

"If you want I will take you to your first class?"

Emily wasn't even sure if she even wanted to in to the school let alone class.

"em… ok"

Her timetable was…interesting first thing she had English but after that a free period, her locker was in the English corridor it wasn't that far away from Blaine's… she dumped the stuff she didn't need in it _she can organise it later_ and off she went to her first class

See the thing is she isn't that smart well she's knows a lot it's just she can't put what she knows on paper or into words that's why she had music and sport to lean on but it's a whole new school with new people who won't understand.

"Ok this is it..do you want me to come and get you after or…"

Blaine looked at her seeing that she didn't know what to do.

"I don't know if I want to go in there" she looked into the class room through the window in the door and then turned back to Blaine.

Blaine understood he was new here once, but he had Kurt in most of his classes.

"yeah but you have to and the class finishes in 30 minutes anyway and after you have a free period so you can explore .. I will meet you at your locker when 2nd period is over ok"

He knocked on the door of the class and pushed her in, Emily turned to look at Blaine who gave her a thumbs up.

She waked up to the teacher and handed her a note then went to sit at the back of the class. She wasn't really listing, the teacher was going on about some story about elephants she was just sitting at the back of the class looking around at all the posters and things on the wall she also thought of Blaine he really has made an effort to make her feel at home and she hasn't really done or said anything

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell went and everyone stood up and left she was the last to leave the class, the halls filled up with teenagers trying to get to where they needed to go, taking things out there locker and stopping in the middle of the halls to chat to people she didn't have that yet so she grabbed her kit and tried to fine the gym

She was walking around and saw a tall boy he had one of those football jackets so she assumed he knew where the gym was.

"exuse me emm can you tell me where the ..um gym is? Please."

"um yeah am going there now I will take you …em am finn by the way" he stuck out his hand and guided her to the gym

"emily and thanks" she shook his hand it was soft

When they got there the first thought she had was is this gym for boys because there were no girls in here and it was kind of awkward, just as she was about to go on the running machine she got a text from Blaine asking if she was ok and where he was and stuff she told him about being the only girl in the gym and he texted back saying that that was typical most girls in the school don't even know they have a gym.

Emily spent a good hour non-stop running feeling uncomfortable because all the boys kept staring at her it's like they have never seen a girl in here sweat or something she kept on running all the way through break not realising the time she was just listing to music ..

"Emily?" Blaine taped her on the shoulder she got a fright almost fell of the machine

She looked at Blaine out of breath and covered in sweat

"Have you been in here since 2nd period?" _it was 3__rd__ she missed biology_

It was an accident she lost track of time mind you she would rather be in here than in class

"Yeah" she looked tired and ashamed

"It's ok so listen I have glee club this afternoon do you want to come"

"…I don't know"

"Hey you don't have to come but you should have a shower, what do you have before lunch?"

"Spanish"

Blaine smiled he knew Mr shue would go easy on her

"Mr shue he does glee club, he is really nice"

Emily went to have a shower and Blaine waited in the gym when she came out her hair was wet and dripped on to her shirt she didn't have time to dry it.

"Enjoy your run…and I heard you met Finn he Is in glee"

"Yeah it was fine"

They walked into the Spanish class room everyone stared at her

"This is Emily she is new"

"Hi Emily take a seat anywhere" she sat at the back

At lunch she wasn't sure what to do she didn't want to hang with Blaine he had his own friends but she didn't want to be alone _at times like these she wished she was back in the attic_.

Emily was at her locker sorting it out and Blaine came over

"Hey so I was thinking you could sing a song in glee because your good and everyone will like you honest"

"I might just go swimming or something and just wait…there your friends I don't want to seem..."

"Are you sure because I will save you a seat anyway…do you know where the pool is?"

She nodded

"Ok then meet you at the car at half 3"

She watched as Blaine caught up with Kurt she didn't know where the pool was she didn't want to seem a pain.

When she found the pool it was empty …perfect just the way she liked it when she was changed she got in and just swam lengths and lengths after about 50 she stopped it was a stress reliever and it cleared her head she was more herself when she was alone.

"You're really good" it was Blaine smiling as usual

Emily was surprised to see him but also relived

"Sorry but I couldn't help think that there was something wrong"

She got out the pool nodded her head and started crying and I mean really crying she had never cried so hard I guess she was just letting it all out.

"hey hey shhhh listen to me there is no reason to cry" Blaine trying to calm her down it was hard seeing someone cry he put a towel round her and they sat in the stands.

* * *

**Is it weird to cry at your own Fanfiction ... :'( review :) follow me on twitter kayleighIsHappy :) **


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in the stands overlooking the pool, Emily still crying. Blaine was hugging her tightly in his arms, and the dampness of her costume was getting his shirt wet.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about this I will be ready to listen" he smiled at her and wiped away her tears with his hand.

Emily wanted to share - she really did, but she didn't know how, or if she even had the energy.

"I do…I really do but I just don't have the energy" tears still running down her face.

"Ok"

When they got home Emily was quiet; she hadn't spoke on the way home in the car or when they had dinner. Blaine's mother was worried about her and when she asked her what was wrong she simply said that she just had a headache. True. But it was what was giving her the headache that was bugging her. She had been crying and thinking about…her mom. She spent the rest of the night in her room…just sitting in the corner crying.

...

In school the next day she walked past the choir room looking in to see what was going on; she liked it and wanted to be a part of it but she wasn't sure yet.

Emily was standing by her locker she had put a photo of her mom and dad in it and other things. She had a packet of _RedVines_ so whenever she was struggling with homework, she would chew one. It didn't help at all but she did it anyway. She was just getting out her biology books and as she was closing her locker and out of nowhere she was pushed and her face slammed into an open locker door…

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STAYING WITH A FAGGOT"

She was on the ground. She didn't want to get up, too afraid people would be laughing at her but then she felt a hand on her arm helping her up. It was Kurt.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" he looked at her with concern.

"Yeah …just didn't see it coming"

"Oh shit come on lets go to the nurse….your nose is bleeding"

She didn't realise her nose was bleeding until Kurt pointed it out. She touched it and looked at her fingers….blood.

"Here you go" he gave her a tissue and they sat in the nurses office.

"I have texted Blaine he will probably come any minute"

Emily couldn't speak: she didn't expect to be picked on because she was staying with someone who is gay. It wasn't a big deal to her, but obviously some people are still immature.

A few minutes later Blaine arrived

"Fuck, are you ok? Who did this?" he looked at Kurt

"Just some guy on the football team" Kurt looking at Emily whose noes was just starting to become more red and bruised.

"It's no big deal" her nose was full of blood so she was talking like she had a blocked nose.

"Yeah it is! You're practically family now and someone hurt you and nobody hurts my family"

Kurt smiled.

"Here you go" the school nurse handed her an ice pack.

They both sat with her till her nose stopped bleeding, which was just before lunch. They left the nurses office and walked down the hall. Every time someone went near Emily she would flinch: I guess that's what happens when you're so sensitive and….broken. She was broken - everything she had was taken from her, she has been living in hell for 5 years and now she was getting bullied.

"Thank you Kurt" Blaine put his hand on his shoulder.

"No problem" Kurt smiled.

"I think we are going to go home" Blaine looked at Emily who was holding an ice pack to her nose. He noticed that she was shaking a little. Blaine wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the car.

When they got home she sat on the sofa and looked at Blaine (who was in the kitchen making them both a sandwich) with a slight smile. She thought 'I love his bowties especially the green striped one.'

* * *

**This is everything i hoped it would be its my fave chapter so far and to all the starkid fans out there i put in the redvines for you :D P.S i have u tube channel and do covers so go and find me - kayleighIsHappy **

**I Want to thanks OnyxAngelx for making it ao much better :D shes amazing **

**I also want to thank loveforstarkid... the bitch made me cry :D (these are twitter accounts so you should follow them)**

**chapter 7 will be up when i have finished it and stuff...PEACE OUT **


	7. Chapter 7

**So i wrote this when i was half asleep at 2 in the morning and my beta she made it a whole lot better anyways enjoy.**

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next morning, his mom had probably already left the house for work; he went for a shower and picked out a v neck top and red Jeans that cut off at the ankle. He headed down stairs and looked out of the window, only to find it was raining. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Emily; it read:

Blaine I decided to run to school today, see you there Emily x

Blaine thought for a moment. _It's raining… why would she go for a run?_ He also thought it strange because she didn't know the area very well.

But he also thought that she wouldn't go if she wasn't certain that she could do it, so he decided that it would be nice to take Kurt to school instead. He texted Kurt saying he would pick him up and Kurt replied saying he was looking forward to it; because of the whole situation with Emily, they hadn't spent that much time together, so this would be nice even if it was just a car ride to school.

Blaine pulled up outside Kurt's house and waited a few minutes before Kurt ran out, wearing a simple black shirt and white painted-on jeans.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, with a kiss.

"Fine…has the rain ruined my hair?" Kurt said, looking in the passenger seat mirror.

"Your hair is amazing as usual" Blaine smiled. "So what song do you want to listen to?" Blaine loved just looking at his boyfriend - he was proud to call him his.

"I don't want to listen to anything, I just want to talk to you…I've missed you."

Blaine started the car. The rain was making it really hard to see out the front window.

"So, how come you're taking me to school today? And where is Emily?" Kurt went from a smile to a look of pure concern.

"Well she left a note saying she was going to run to school, so I just thought I would drive you instead, since I haven't managed to see much of you…"

"STOP THE CAR" Kurt demanded.

"Okay, okay what is it? What is it?"

"Blaine… LOOK OUTSIDE! How can anyone run in that, I don't know! You can barely see out the windscreen!"

Blaine realised what Kurt was saying and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, immediately phoning Emily.

It went straight to voice mail…

"She's not answering, Kurt. It keeps going to voice mail…"

Kurt could hear the worry in his boyfriend's voice.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going to school to see if she is there. If not, we will try to phone her again, and if she doesn't answer we'll drive back to yours …okay?"

Kurt was so calm. _How can he be so calm?_

"Okay… and what if she is not at home?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt while waiting for his guidance.

"Then we will phone your mom."

Blaine nodded and he started the car to continue their journey to school.

Emily took cover under a bus shelter; she was freezing and soaked. It looked as if she had jumped into the swimming pool fully clothed! She didn't know where she was and the rain made it impossible to see anything. She took out her phone to see 4 missed calls from Blaine. Her hands were too cold to even hold the phone, let alone unlock it and call Blaine.

She decided to keep running. She had a feeling she was going the right way, but she just thought to herself: _why the fuck did I decide to go running in the rain?_

Blaine and Kurt arrived at the school. Blaine didn't bother to park in a proper parking space; he just got out and ran inside, as Kurt followed.

"Okay, so where do you think she could be?" Kurt's voice was calm and collected; he was just trying to calm his boyfriend down, and prevent him from having a panic attack.

"Well we could try her locker first, then go to the gym and swimming pool."

"Right. You go to those places and I will go to her classes. Do you know what she would have now?" Kurt asked, his hand on Blaine's elbow in another attempt to calm him down.

"Uhhh shit… um history" all Blaine could actually think about was how he had let her down.

"Okay, meet me here in 10 minutes." Kurt was really worried inside. He didn't know Emily, but he could tell that she meant a lot to Blaine.

* * *

Emily stopped running; it felt like she had been running for hours. She saw an old house that looked like no one had lived there for years, so she went inside. She was really cold and she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but she was also tired.

She looked at her phone it was dead.

"Oh great… just fucking great! I am really cold and my phone is dead! I have no clue where I am …why the _fuck_ did I go running in the rain? I could've cleared my head some other way …Oh GOD" she had no clue what to do. She knew the danger of being tired and really cold: it was life threating.

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok …erm ok" She decided to walk back the way she came. She knew it was around the afternoon, but didn't know exactly what the time was and it was still raining. The sky was a dim grey, with no hope of light shining through the clouds.

* * *

"She wasn't there" Blaine's voice was out of breath and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Breathe, Blaine! She might be at home. Come on, lets go and how about I drive?"

I was all Blaine could do to nod and follow Kurt out to the car.

Blaine jumped out the car before it had come to a complete stop, and ran towards the door. It was locked. He took out his key, trying to unlock the door. His hands were shaking sporadically, as Kurt came over and helped him. Together, they opened the door, and Blaine ran in shouting.

"EMILY! EMILY!" There was no reply. Blaine turned to Kurt, knowing that he had to call his mom, even though he really didn't want to.

The phone was ringing but went to voice mail so he called her office.

"Hello this is Miss Anderson's office, how can I help you?"

"Err… this is Blaine Anderson, her son. Is she there? I need to talk to her, it's really important."

Kurt was standing next to him rubbing his back. He could just hear the lady on the phone and no more.

"Oh I'm sorry, Blaine, but your mother had to leave urgently for an emergency meeting. I thought she would have told you."

Blaine stood there, emotionless. How could his mother do this? Even though she's done it before, how could she do this to Emily?

There was a long pause

"Erm… hello?"

Blaine was full of rage. He couldn't talk; he merely stood there. So many thoughts ran through his mind, so Kurt took the phone off him.

"Sorry about that. Could you tell me when she will be back?"

"I'm sorry dear, but no. I can let her know that you called."

"Ok, thank you." Kurt hung up the phone.

"What do we do now?"

Blaine looked at Kurt; Emily had now been missing for 8 hours they can't phone the police until she has been missing for 24.

"We wait."

* * *

**There you go...i have writen chapters 8 and 9 i just have to go over them before sending them to my Beta (i swear she is a wizard) **


End file.
